Surprise Sleepover
by BloodLusting
Summary: Deep in the night when one cant sleep he seeks the only thing he can.


(Kyman yaoi meaning boyxboy dont like dont read)

(I do not own south park)

Cartmen was sitting in his room stairing out the window thinking longingly about the only thing that seemed to be on his mind latly, Kyle. Thinking about every time he felt Kyles skin. His beautiful form while sleeping. Cartmen had tried with every fiber of his soul to denie it but he couldnt anymore. Eric Cartmen was in love with Kyle.

"Bedtime hun" said his mother from the door way. He jumped at the sudden noise but quickly calmed down. Not once taking his eyes off the window he walked towards his bed and told his mother goodnight. She walked in to tuck him in then left closing the door behind her.

Cartmen laid there for what felt like forever but couldnt fall asleep. He knew what he had to do but was secrectly afraid. He had lied about being gay before, even claimed he and Kyle were a "item." And though that was pretend he didnt think he'd mind to much if it were real. But he was afraid of rejection. Cartmen never did well with being told no. Whether it was something minor or major. Since Kyle was such a strong aspect of his life he himself knew something bad would happen if he was turned down.

Finally he gave up on sleep and sat up. Looking at the clock he saw it was 1:24AM. Kyle was most likely dreaming away right now without a care in the world. Cartmen imagined Kyles slow steady breath and snores so light and quiet it was cute. He sighed to himself at the image in his head and decided he wanted to see it in person.

He got dressed, grabbed his camra, and snuck out of his house. Once he got to Kyles house he went strait for Kyles bedroom window. He climed in the window flawlessly from years of practice and sat down next to Kyles sleeping body. Cartmen gazed longingly at the unconsience object of his affection. Snapping a picture he sighed. The cold air started to blow in and made Cartmen nervous it would wake Kyle. But instead of waking up Kyle shifted latching onto the nearest thing to him for warmth. AKA Cartmen. Eric was now more nervous then ever.

He couldnt move without waking the sleeping boy clutched to him yet he also felt a warmth flow over his body. The heat rising to his face made him blush. He was so scared yet at the same time felt the most comfortable he had been in a long time. Cartmen easly nuzzled into the bed at the same time closing the few inches of space from Kyle. He looked at the sleeping boy still unaware of his position. Cartmen smiled and felt sleep creeping up on him. He wanted to leave before he could pass out but he couldnt move. So Cartmen laid there and soon enough was fast asleep cuddled closly to Kyle.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" "Ugh" Moaned the sleepy jew. Reaching for the snooze button he noticed his arm was pinned. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as reailty started to set in. His first thought of the day was "Who's in my bed?" This relisation hit him like a ton of bricks and he quickly pulled away from this mystrous intruder. The light came into focus soon and Kyle was left mouth opened from shock at seeing Eric Cartmen cuddling him in his own bed.

Cartmens eyes reluctently opened and noticed the confused Kyle stairing at him with a loss for words. Eric suddenly remembered the night but decided it was best to play dumb. "What the hell? What are you doing here jew?" Kyle quickly answered "What do you mean what am I doing here this is my room! What the hell are you doing here fatass?" Cartmen looked around the room and said "How the fuck did I get here?" Much less intimiating then hoped do to still being very tired. Kyle opened his mouth to say something then closed it and shook his head. "Nevermind just get out I have to get ready for school and be quiet leaving I dont know how I'd explain THIS to my family. Cartmen almost laughed at that but instead offered a understanding smile. Kyle now more confused then before decided to let that be and get dressed.

Kyle looked at his closet then at Cartmen before saying "Uh your in my way" Cartmen noticed that he practicly had Kyle pinned to the wall on the inside of his bed when a idea popped up in his head. "Jew" He said as calmly as possible. Kyle looked annoyed yet answered "What fatass? You gonna let me past or what?" Eric noticed the rising frustration in Kyles voice and it was music to his ears. He continued his propsition as calmly as before making sure to sit in just the right way that Kyle couldnt get past him.

Kyle noticed the devious glimmer in Cartmens eyes and began to tense up. "You seem to be in quite a pickle here dont you? It seems I have you cornered Khal. At this moment you are completely defencless to me." Kyle now more nervous then before searched Cartmens face for any sign that this was a bad joke but he knew Eric was serious. Kyle looked to the door for a moment and noticed it was locked. Good. Kyle decided instead of resisting Cartmens advances he'd play along just this once while there were no spectaters, curious of how far cartmen would really take it. To be honest Kyle had been curious for quite some time but always had someone watching so he could'nt play along. In all truth Cartmen didnt disgust Kyle as much as he let on. In fact quite the opisite. Kyle was in love with Cartman. He had been since kindergarden. He tried to will it away calling it nothing but finally came to accept it. Knowing he would have to hide it he still chose to sneak himself a "prank" from time to time. So he wouldnt really mind if Cartmen took his "game" a little farther then usual.

Kyles timid fear stricken eyes gently glazed over to a unreadable smirk. If Cartmen didnt know any better he'd say he saw a hint of lust in those eyes. But convinced himself it was just his imagionation, again. "So it seems you do. What does this mean will happen to me then, Cartmen? Eric took the test and quickly answered. "Oh well it seems since we're alone I can speak freely is that the case?" "It seems that way" Kyle continued slowly becoming eager. "Lets just get this over with already, what do I have to do to be able to get free?" Holding back a slight exsited giggle towards the end. Cartmen raised a eyebrow to Kyle's unusual strait forwardness, nevertheless continued talking. Figuring since Kyle was being seemingly aggressive he could start with something dirtyier then originally planned.

"Strip for me jew, slowly." Kyles heart skipped a beat at this kinky request and happily did as he was told. He started with his button up night shirt. Starting at the top he popped each button off with one hand why the other found his mouth as he subconsiencely began chewing and suckleing at his own finger not once taking his eyes off of Cartmens eyes. Once all the buttons were undone he released his hand from his lips and pulled the sleeves off his shoulders as gently and slowly as possible. Finally the shirt was all the way off and he held it out to Cartmen who ubruptly grasped it and set it in his lap. Kyle ajusting himself on the bed so that he was on his knees went on to the draw string of his pants. Grabbing the string and pulling the string painfully slow till his bottems wear lose enough to fall. Then laying on his back he pulled off his pants still keeping perfect eye contact noticing Cartmens eyes ingrossed on his near-naked body.

Now in nothing but his boxers Kyle finally speaks up "Should I continue?" sounding a little more like begging then intended. Cartmen still lost on Kyle pale body suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Did I say you could stop jew?" That was all Kyle needed to hear and his boxers were pealed off revealing a quickly hardening manhood. Cartmen almost drooled at the sight but soon regained his composure. "Good god jew what steroids have you been taking." Trying and failing to not sound impressed with the size. Kyle smirked feeling his ego being boosted accedently and added. "None I'm all natural." Cartmen's pants felt very tight and hoped Kyle hadnt noticed his awkward fidgiting. Kyle had however and decided to comment casually. "This isnt exactly fair you know? I'm completely naked and your fully clothed. You could at least try to have some sympathy and take off your shirt. Cartmen was obviously shocked at Kyles request yet almost instintly pulled off his red T-shirt. Kyle bit his lip at the sight of a topless Cartmen.

Carmen noticed and started to blush then relised what he had just done, and that Kyle was the one who sugested it. Causing him to blush harder. Kyle sat there leg's crossed in the buff stairing calmly at the red Cartmen. Cartmen finally met the jews eye's and knew that hint of lust was not his imagination. Eric's once sturdy egotistical grin slowly softened at the raging beast in from of him. It was now or never and Cartmen was going to take the risk.

Without another word Eric quickly closed the small space between them and locked lips with his object of desire. Slightly shocked that Cartmen moved so suddenly caused Kyle to pause. But only for a few moments then happily returned the passionate kiss opening his mouth to allow Cartmens tounge entrance. Cartmen greedily accepted without hesitation and before they knew it Cartmen had Kyle pinned down to the bed holding his arms above his head with one arm while the other explored Kyle bare body. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later for air Cartmen still held Kyle down Inches from his face.

Kyles eyes glazed over in pure lust only made Cartmens already stiff erection throb painfully. He groaned silently then put a hand across Kyles throat. Cartmen leaned down to Kyles ear to whisper. "What are you trying to do to me Khal? What do you get out of this?" Kyle was silent for a moment thinking over the honest word's his enemy just sweetly whispered to him. After a moment he answered. "I want you Cartmen simple as that." Cartmen looked at him in utter disbelief then saw the honesty in his eyes practicly begging him to take him now. Kyle this time began the kiss again. Cartmen loving the taste of the jew on his lips hungrily continued savoring every second. He released his hand from Kyles arms and stroked his cheek gently still in the trows of passion. Kyle began touching Cartmen everywhere he could reach then settling in the loops of his pants. Eric noticed and immediately broke the kiss again. Kyle showed a hint of disapointment but it vanished quickly once he noticed Cartmen trying to get his pants off. Kyle sat up so fast Cartmen fell onto his back. Kyle swooped in, smacked Cartmens hands off his pants and undid them himself. Eric looked at him almost embaressed but instead they both laughed and once again embraced by mouths. This time with Kyle straddling Cartmen.

Kyle now on top felt powerful and took full advantage starting with kissing down Cartmens chin to his neck nibbling here and there. Earning soft moans from the larger boy and enjoying each one to the fullest. Slowly moving lower to his shoulder then his chest stoping briefly to lick and bite his nipples then lower and lower till reaching his unbuttoned pants. Fueled by lust Kyle tugs Cartmens pants to his ankles in one swift motion. Gasping at the freedom Cartmen looked down and remembered he had gone comando today. Kyles expression was glorious wide eyed and practicly on edge of climax from the sight of Cartmens large throbbing boner. Without warning Kyle licked the base of his shaft causing Cartmens head to fall back in pleasure. Kyle continued to lick and swirl his tounge on Cartmens cock while begining to fondle his balls as well. After a little while of this Kyle put the head of Cartmens penis in his mouth sucking lightly tasting the salty pre-cum. He decided he liked the flavor of Eric Cartmen and sucked deeper. Still fondling his balls he bobbed his head sucking hard till he was deep throating. Cartmen engulfed in bliss felt his orgasim approching. "Ugh Khal! I'm.. UGH CLOSE!" Kyle smiled at this annoucement and pushed Cartmens dick as far as he could down his throat being rewarded by pure Cartmen flavor. He swallowed every drop savoring the taste then released Eric softening cock from his mouth. Cartmen laid there recovering for a few minutes. Once the world came back into focus he spoted Kyle eyeing his lustfully still completely naked.

"Whatcha doing jew?" Cartmen asked casually. "Just fucking you with my eyes." Kyle replyed cheekily. With that Cartmen almost instantly became hard again. Kyle saw this and smiled. Cartman winked and said. "How about you fuck me with more then your eyes?" Kyle jumped at the opportunity. Cartmen sat up and practically tackled Kyle to the bed on his back. He locked lips at contact while his hand found its way to Kyles opening. He rubbed around the hole then slid a single finger in. Kyle never felt this before and it came as a surprise. He squealed softly as the finger began thrusting. Then a second finger was added. Finally a third. Cartmen sensed the pained look on the jews face and it only turned him on more. (call him a sadist if you want) Cartman began trusting deeper and streching out the tight hole as much as he could. Once Kyle had been properly prepared Cartman postioned himself as the entrance. One last quick glance at the blush stained jews face and a simple nod was all he needed to began pushing in. His head was in and it was already painful for Kyle.

A reasonable man would have stopped at this point to at least ask if this was ok but when had Cartman ever been reasonable? He kept pushing slowly watching the detailed look of pain on his friends/enemys face and it made him want him more. Finally he made it all the way in and then stopped. "Congrats Khal your no longer a virgin how's it feel to be a man? Well kinda. He he" Kyle looked at him as annoyed as he could but his annoyence was no where near his pain levels. After a minute his musles relaxed and Cartmen began thrusting. Slow and steady keeping eye contact as Kyles pain slowly melted away and pleasure rushed over him. Cartmen could tell the pain was subsiding and he started to thrust harder till he hit Kyles sweet spot. Kyle moaned loudly almost yelling "There! Do that again!" Cartman knew what he meant and aimed directly for Kyles prostate. Without missing once he thrusted harder and faster right into Kyle. Kyle now feeling only perfect pleasure reach and grabbed Cartmans hair pulling him down to kiss him. Cartman did as instructed. He passionatly kissed the jew below him while thrusting violently into him. Kyle released one hand from Erics hair to reach around to his back holding him as close as he could.

Kyle felt something coming. As did Cartman. They broke the kiss and thrusted more violently then before. Cartman taking Kyle as agressivly as he could to make sure it stuck with him long after. Kyle was all to happy to be taken so roughly by the large boy above him. Getting closer Kyle reached around and dug his nails down Cartmans back earning a low growl and a soft purr from the after sting. Cartman looked into Kyles eyes and confessed. "Oh Khal UH UGHH OH KHAL I I.. Ugh I love you. With those words Kyle went over the edge and came in unison layering Cartmans chest as well as his own with his semen. Cartman filling Kyles insides with his hot cum. Both laid there shaking from after shock. Finally coming down from there orgasims Cartman retrieved from the confinds of Kyles ass to plop down next to him both still breathing hard. Kyle looked over to Eric who returned his gaze. "Did you say you loved me?" Kyle asked a bit surprised. Cartman remembering instantly was afraid. His stomic moments ago felt like butterflys taking off then with one question the butterflys turn to stone and dropped in his chest.

Eric couldnt answer. For once he was at a total loss for word. But as if it were a miracle Kyle leaned in and kissed him. Only this time it was not a lust filled steamy tounge twister. It was deeper with longing. It was as if all the things Cartmen ever wanted from Kyle was there. Breaking the kiss Kyle looked into Cartmans eyes and smiled whispering. "I loved you first."


End file.
